


No Shifted Roads.

by AMF_studios



Category: No Straight Roads (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, And over the top., Everyone else is swapped., Main Character!Tila, Neon J being a dad, Other, Role Swap AU, Tila is a nervous wreck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:08:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29515779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AMF_studios/pseuds/AMF_studios
Summary: Tila always wanted to use her talent to help Vinyl City... but this was the last way she expected to do so.A role swap Au of NSR with Tila and Neon J as our protags.
Relationships: DK West & Zuke (No Straight Roads), Neon J & Mayday, Neon J & Tatiana, Tila & Neon J
Comments: 7
Kudos: 41





	1. the audition

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Straight Roads Ahead](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27150590) by [swampy (HeadedMints)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeadedMints/pseuds/swampy). 



> You know, swap au’s are pretty popular for this series. First, it was No Crossed Roads, then soon after came No Mixed Roads, then came Straight roads ahead. NSR is beginning to rival Undertale in swap aus! So, I decided to do my own take on the idea. 
> 
> I decided to be a little original and give a character who’s mostly in the background the limelight for a while… let's hope she can handle it!  
> Without further adieu, let’s begin!

**Chapter 1: The audition**

“ _ Talent. Talent is the one thing everyone can say they have. When our minds have latched to something with such ferocity that we dedicate ourselves to becoming the best we could ever be. One can find talent in even the most unexpected individual… all they need, is to let that talent out… _ ” 

“Next please!” a voice said, calling Tila to the stage. This was it. The moment she’d been waiting for her entire adolescent life… and it was freaking her out! 

“Oh, man… I’m really here,” the blue-haired girl said nervously. She wanted to walk up to the camera, but her legs felt like they were made of jelly. 

“Um, Hello?” the woman running the camera said again, “I said next.” 

“R-right… sorry, just a little… stage fright,” Tila said, wiping off her glasses. She briefly looked at herself in one of the mirrors around the backstage area. Sure, Remi had assured her she looked ‘Mer-mazing,’ but what could she say, she was basically a walking pile of nerves in a mostly human shape. 

She took a deep breath, looking herself in the eyes, though it was pretty hard with her shiny clothes distracting her. She still wasn’t sure why her friend had insisted she needed a special outfit for this, or why all of them had to be able to blind a man. 

“Alright…” the blunette said, walking into the camera’s view. 

“Please state your name and introduce yourself briefly,” the woman said as the red light of the camera made it clear it was recording. 

“R-right. Heya, everyone! I’m Tila,” the blunette said with an unsure smile, “I’ve been singing basically my entire life, and almost everyone who’s heard me has sung my praises… I… I know vinyl cities been facing an energy crisis, and a lot of people are struggling to get by… but that's why I wanna use my gift to help! Sure, the fame is a plus, but really I just want to help steer the city I call home to a brighter-” 

“Ok, we’re done,” the woman turned off the camera, “That’s a good take. Please proceed to the main stage.” 

“Uh… Arigato,” Tila quickly thanked her before walking off, a little annoyed that she was cut off. She’d spent weeks rehearsing that speech…! Even if it did sound better in her head, “ugh, what is wrong with me!? That was just the initial interview, if I can’t handle that, what am I gonna do when I have  _ Nova _ staring me down!” 

She took a deep breath as she came closer to the stage.    
  


“Alright… calm down. You’ve wanted this your entire life,” She said to herself, “Everyone Is cheering you on. You’ve got this....” 

Unfortunately, this little pep talk didn’t help her nerves as she stepped onto the main stage. 

Her senses were assaulted by the bright lights of camera flashes and stage lighting, as well as the cheers of the audience from the stands. The blunette gripped the microphone in her hand as she stepped up. 

Directly in front of her, were six, tall and imposing pedestals, behind which, were the silhouettes of the 5 greatest musicians of Vinyl City… and above them, in the sixth pedestal, was none other than the head of NSR himself. 

The large, broad-shouldered man leaned forward, hand on his chin as he seemed to study Tila. Finally, he spoke in a deep, somewhat soothing voice, “Greetings to our next contestant.” 

“Uh… H-Hello, Nova. It’s a pleasure to be here,” Tila froze up a little. 

“I’m sure it is,” Nova replied, “And, what will  _ you _ be performing for us today?” 

“I-I’m glad you asked,” Tila choked out, “I’ll be singing a song I wrote myself, ‘Currents of Love’. I-I hope you like it.” 

“Current? As in sea currents?” Nova asked. 

“I… grew up by the harbor... A lot of my music has ocean metaphors to it,” Tila bashfully explained, worrying if that was something tacky or not to his tastes. 

“I see… that explains the look… Verywell. Let’s see what you’ve got,” The man spoke, leaning back, with a snap he announced, “Initiate the first phase!” 

The audience erupted into a single cheer, “Start. The. ARENA!” 

With that, the crowd went silent as Electronic music began to play from the various speakers around the stadium. The music gave a bit of comfort to Tila… she had written it, she knew it by heart. 

In front of her, a security drone appeared, the box-like machine faced her, ready to attack. Tila took one last breath as she braced herself. 

To the beat of the music, the robot hopped, sending a shock wave through the stage, Tila repeated the action, dodging the attack. Now it was her turn. 

“Under-currents... pull at your heart, feeling so powerful it, leads you on!” She sang to the rhythm, her microphone glowing pink to the beat, she continued, “The waves of e-motion wash over me, but can you see the o-cean, through the reef…” 

As the rhythm continued, two little, pink glowing orbs of liquid formed around her, seemingly dancing to the beat. 

“La-la-la-la-la… bubump bubump,” She sang, as the liquid orbs charged into the drone, destroying while keeping in key, moving like eels attacking their prey. More drones came out, “La-da-la-la… Bubump.” 

Another attack rendered them out of commission, Nova watched her closely. 

“A new tide comes in, and I’m washed away, forces stronger than hate are, left in the wake,” Tila kept on singing, the rest of the world seemingly vanishing from her mind. All there was, was music, and the obstacles in front of her, “As shipwrecks go sinking into the deep, this world of lights and music, won’t you sing with me-e…” 

She was doing good, she’d destroyed all the drones so far, and the chorus was approaching. 

Nova seemed pleased as he stated, “Initiate the second phase.”

More drones came forth, this time with more variety in their appearances and attacks. Tila took one last deep breath. She’d come this far, time to give them a show. Finally, the beat dropped. 

“Strong-er, than hate! Anchored through the Tidal-wave. Go on, take the bait! You can’t fight the Currents of  _ Lo-ove! _ ” the girl’s attacks frenzied as she sang the chorus, the drones going down like flies. Now she decided to mix it up. 

As she sang, another orb of liquid formed in her hand, shifting into a giant fishhook. She threw it at the nearest drone, “Wig-gle, through the tide! Hooked an’ now you’re, on my line!”

She swung the robot into several of its companions, using it as a wrecking ball, “Might as well enjoy the ride! You can’t fight the Currents of  _ Lo-ove _ !” 

As she disposed of the final robots, she continued to sing the remainder of the chorus, seeming to slip into her own little world… 

“Good… good…” Nova nodded, seemingly pleased with the performance, “Now then… let's see how you power up the quasa… Initiate the final phase!” 

With that, the lights dimmed as the final wave of drones was deployed. Tila grinned, her liquid constructs at the ready. Once again, the beat was ready to drop, it was time to wrap this up! 

“Oooh!!! One, two, three, four! Motion on the ocean floor! Five, six, seven, eight! double bubble, swim some more! One, two, three, four! Motion on the ocean floor!” the blue-haired girl sang, dancing with her attacks( She’d have to thank Dodo for the lessons later). 

With water dancing around the stage, and robot parts raining from above, this had truly become a spectacle. As the music began to fade, Tila finished singing, “Oh, you can’t fight the currents of  _ Lo-ove! _ ” 

She huffed as the audience cheered. She wasn’t exactly used to this much activity, but she had to admit she felt great. Based on the applause she was receiving, if she’d have to guess she was a hit. She couldn’t help it as a grin formed on her face. 

Nova raised a hand, which signaled for the audience to quiet down. When the noise had fled, he stated, “An acceptable performance… Now, how do you think that went?” 

“Well… better than I thought it’d go,” Tila nervously chuckled. 

“Hmm… we’ll see,” the man said in a quiet tone, he turned to the artists around him, “Fellas, what do you think?” 

Within a second of him asking that question, one of the podiums lit up with a bright red X, along with the sound of a buzzer. 

“Uh…” Tila was suddenly getting nervous, “W-well… 5 out of 6 isn’t so bad…” 

She wished she hadn’t said that, as another X lit up. And then another. And another. Each Red X feeling like a crack in Tila’s heart. Until all five of the artists were behind red light. 

“B-but I…. I-I finished the course,” Tila said in a quiet voice. All of the confidence she had while performing, washed away bringing back the nervous wreck part of her personality. 

“Yes, you completed the course. However  _ We  _ have the final say on whether or not you join our ranks,” Nova said, so matter-of-factly. A final red X appeared behind him, “Unfortunately Miss Tila, you  _ Aren’t _ what NSR is looking for…” 

“But… But I…” Tila was on the brink of tears. 

“Ugh, what part of this do you not understand?” Nova was becoming impatient, he leaned forward once more, this time enough to get a good look at him. 

The bulky man was clad in a sharp, midnight blue suit, with a black-tie that resembled a starry night. His large hands were gloved with similar colored coverings, with a single finger on each side glowing white. Pinned to his left peck, a golden broach in the shape of Saturn. And finally, the oddest thing about him was his face… or lack thereof, as his head was seemingly covered by a bulb filled with its own galaxy. 

Despite a lack of visible eyes, Tila could feel the producer’s gaze cut into her. 

“Let me put this in terms you’ll understand,” Nova said, “NSR only recruits the best of the best. If you want to  _ be _ the best, you must be judged  _ by  _ the best.” 

“I-I get that, but-” Tila hadn’t the chance to finish. 

“Really. Do you think you’re what we’re looking for? Do you think the music industry needs another Cutesy Japanese girl singing meaningless pop music?” Nova asked, his tone becoming harsher, “Because quite frankly, that kind of music, doesn’t have a place in NSR. Good day.” 

“But, I-” “GOOD. DAY.” Nova left no room for argument. With a sigh and tears in her eyes, Tila turned tail, heading off stage. 

The blue-haired girl was barely able to hold back the tears until she got out of sight of the cameras. She knew she was being a sore loser, but the cold rejection left a sting. She sadly made her way through the studio. Grabbing her favorite, slight oversized Pink hoodie on the way out. 

“Well… so much for show business…” Tila sighed as she was met with the chill of the night wind. She figured she had nothing better to do but head home… 

She brought her hood up as she walked away from the studio. Quietly kicking pebbles on the street as she went. What she didn’t know was that she wasn’t exactly alone. 

“Hey, kid!” She heard a voice from behind her. 

The blunette turned around, getting view of a man leaning on a streetlight, his white clothes clear as day. The man seemed to have greyish skin, with short, wavy, white hair, some of which was tied at the back in a small ponytail. The man’s eyes were hidden by black, circular shades, one of the lenses seemingly having a radar pattern. 

“I wanna talk to you…” the mysterious man said.


	2. Vs Mc West

**Chapter 2: Vs Mc West.**

“... who are you?” Tila said. 

“My card,” the man said, throwing a piece of paper toward her. 

“What the…” the blunette said, grabbing it, “ the only thing it says is ‘Jay.’” 

“Turn it around,” ‘Jay’ groaned. 

She rolled her eyes and did so, the back of the card had a phone number and text reading, ‘Talent Manager.’ “... this answer’s nothing.”

“Oh for the love of- I want to be your agent, kid,” the man face palmed. 

“Oh… Wait, really?” Tila asked. 

“Without a doubt, the Name’s Jay! Big time talent manager, with a career record of over 100 clients worldwide,” Jay said, dramatically posing, “Pleasure to make your acquaintance.” 

Tila looked over the man. She wasn’t exactly sure what to make of him, she sincerely doubted someone could have managed so many people. But then again, the guy’s pristine clothing made him look like he was of influence… 

“And as I was saying, i’d like to be your agent,” Jay continued, “I saw your performance, the show you put on was mesmerizing… my breath was stifled.” 

Tila just looked at him, then sighed “what do I need an agent for. I’m sure you heard what Nova said about me.” 

“Eh, Nova’s ego is as big as his Music empire,” Jay said, folding his arms, “But believe me kid, I saw you perform, you’re a natural!” 

“Well unless you happen to know a way to get into NSR without Nova’s approval, I don’t think it matters,” the blue haired girl sighed, walking off. 

Unfortunately for her, Jay wasn’t that willing to give up. He followed her, continuing to go on how she couldn’t just throw away her future. Why did this guy care so much? 

The bespectacled girl decided to check if he was legit, so she took out her cell phone and looked up and Music industry Professionals by the name of ‘Jay,’ that resided in vinyl city. Surprisingly, she found a result pretty quickly.

It was an article from a few years back, detailing the, at the time, newest addition to NSR’s roster. A picture of what was definitely Jay, next to an orange skinned woman dressed like a maniac and wielding a guitar… 

Tila’s jaw dropped as she turned around to face him. 

“You worked for Doomsday?!?” she asked in disbelief. 

“Ah, Doomsday. One of my better off clients, yes,” Jay said with a smirk, clearly knowing he had her interest. 

“B-but… she’s the Rocking idol! The best artists NSR’s got!” Tila still couldn’t believe it, “You… were her manager?” 

“I was,” the man nodded, “I knew her back when she was just a rebellious teen playing guitar in her dads’ garage. On the surface she didn’t seem to be anything special… but I helped her take her shot… Now I wanna do the same for you.” 

“I… I don’t know what to say…” Tila was in disbelief. Someone like that actually wanted to help her, “But… why? I mean, I’m sure there were plenty of artists at that audition that were better than me…” 

“Well, you were the only one that fully powered the Quasa,” Jay said, his tone portraying that he thought she already knew that. 

“N-Nani?!” Tila’s pupils shrunk in disbelief, “I what?!” 

Jay reached into his jacket and took out a phone, bringing up a video clip of the girls performance, the camera angle showing the audience’s perspective of the event. 

Sure enough, as the image of Tila sang, the structure behind her began to light up a bright yellow, illuminating her back. How on earth did she not notice that?!

“I powered the quasa to almost full capacity?!” Tila took a step back. She couldn’t believe it! Sure people had always told her she had a gift, but this! Her voice was powerful enough to fully charge the quasa on her own?

“I assumed that’s why you were so adamant about giving you a chance…” Jay put his phone away. 

“Well… to be honest that was just me not knowing how to cope with loss…” Tila was more than a little embarrassed about that. She kept walking as she considered this, “But… I can’t believe is…  _ my  _ music fully powered the quasa… That’s… That’s…” 

“Amazing,” Jay finished the thought with a smirk, walking behind her. As they walked, the sound of an NSR add came from a nearby news blimp. 

“But wait… if my music’s so powerful…” Tila said, realizing something wasn’t right here, “Why’d they all X me? Isn’t the whole point of the lights up audition to find musicians to power the city?” 

“In theory at least,” Jay replied, “But the answer to that one is pretty easy… kid. When’s the last time NSR signed on a pop star?” 

The blunetter thought it over. Thinking about it… never. At least not that she knew of. 

“Exactly. NSR has been sacrificing quality talent over something as arbitrary as the artist’s genre,” Jay shook his head, “it didn’t matter back in the day, but now with a city so big and not enough energy to go around, it’s completely irresponsible.” 

“But… no way. NSR can’t really be doing that, right?” Tila said, not wanting to believe it, “NSR is responsible for the city’s entire energy supply… they wouldn’t den-” 

Before she even had the chance to finish, the NSR ad changed to an announcement from Nova. 

“People of Vinyl City, this is Nova,” the image of the man said, “Due to the abysmal performance by a certain contestant of the Lights Up Audition that we all had the unfortunate pleasure of sitting through, I would like to announce, that from this moment forward, Pop music is banned from future auditions.” 

Tila’s jaw dropped at that, that was happening a lot today. Jay shook his head, “You were saying?” 

“H-he… He just banned pop!?” She practically screamed. 

“For anyone auditioning in the future, May I recommend bringing something a bit more… original, to your performances,” Nova’s image said, his words cutting through Tila’s heart, “That is all. Have a pleasant evening.” 

The image cut out, leaving a sour taste in Tila’s mouth… 

“Need any more proof, kid?” Jay asked. She didn’t respond, “Uh… kid?” 

Tila just stood there in disbelief. How… how could he?! She may have been upset that she didn’t make the cut, but this! Banning everyone else who used her genre from even auditioning!? It made her furious! What about everyone out there who genuinely enjoys pop music? Sure, pop had a reputation for just being mass produced fluff, but some people genuinely put work and effort into their music!

“UGH!” Tila groaned audibly, “How can he do this! He’s supposed to be helping Vinyl City! But this… this…! Ugh, what next!?” 

As if on cue, nearly every light in the surrounding area went out, covering the city in pitch black darkness. 

“... I had to ask,” Tila said in an annoyed tone.

“This isn’t your day, is it?” Jay asked. 

“You are lucky I can’t see you,” the girl replied. 

Soon after, light returned to the city, though definitely not as bright, the reserve power must have kicked in. Though as it did, Tila realised something… 

Only six buildings got their power back… and all of them had the same sign… 

“Our backup power… it’s all going to NSR’s elites!?” She said. 

“So it would seem…” Jay said, looking over the city. 

“This… this…” Tila was at a loss for words, she took a breath, and narrowed her eyes, “I can handle rejection… but Banning an entire genre, and hoarding the power they’re supposed to produce for the people... I.. I can’t let this stand!” 

“Well… what are you going to do about it?” the man behind her asked. 

Tila looked up at the NSR tower on the edge of the city, She pulled her microphone from her pocket, she stared at it in determination. 

“NSR thinks they can just ignore us little guys…” Tila said, “If they aren’t going to listen… THEN I’LL MAKE THEM LISTEN!” 

Jay smiled, “I like the spunk kid…” He looked down, to the lower ring of the city, seeing one of the buildings that had lit up, “And I think I know where you can start.” 

Tila looked at the building. It was a massive nightclub styled after Malaysian architecture, lots of lights coming from it, as well as some music could be heard coming from it. 

“Sounds like Mc West’s starting a performance,” Jay said. 

Tila nodded. She couldn’t believe she was about to do this, “Time to give him a piece of my mind.” 

“Roger that!” Jay said, literally sweeping Tila off her feet. 

“Wait, Jay, what you do-IIIIINNNNGGGG!” She screamed as Jay leaped off the edge, down to the nightclub. 

The agent landed on his feet, setting down a terrified Tila. 

“What the heck is wrong with you!” She yelled. 

“We needed to get down here, didn’t we?” Jay folded his arms. 

“There was an  _ elevator _ !” the blue haired girl said, pointing to said machine.

“Oh… well, regardless. We’re here,” the white haired man said, facing the nightclub, “Keep in mind, Mc West is an NSR elite. You aren’t picking an easy fight.” 

“Sometimes you gotta choose what’s easy, and what’s right,” Tila nodded, readying herself. She knew what was coming next… a musical duel. Unfortunately for her, Mc West had the home field advantage, this was his club playing his music… all she had was the element of surprise, “Although all I have is my mic…” 

She didn’t have anything on her to play her own music, aside from the thumbdrive she gave the people at the Lights Up audition to play ‘Currents of Love.’

Jay brought a hand to his chin, before looking at one of the nearby shops, “I can help with that. Give me a minute.” 

The white haired man walked off, leaving her to strategize. When he returned about five minutes later, he had a white keyboard around his back. 

“You play?” Tila asked him. 

“I’m not a musician myself, but there have been many times where my clients needed some accompaniment,” Jay said, playing a few experimental notes, “You sing, I’ll back you up.” 

“O...k then... “ Tila said, “Still don’t know if you’re trustworthy…” 

“I’m helping you aren’t I?” Jay replied. 

“Whatever… let’s hijack a concert,” Tila said running up to the nightclub, the white haired man following. 

…

Inside the nightclub, a large man, leaning into an expensive looking couch was on the phone speaking in malaysian. 

The burly man had lime green skin, contrasted by his red-dreadlocks. His large figure was clad in a leather jacket over a grey shirt, along with ripped denim jeans, and sandals. This guy had a lot of jewelry. At least one gold ring on each finger, a golden chain around his neck with a bull-shaped medallion, and a gold nose ring. 

“ _ I’m serious, West, _ ” Nova’s voice came from the phone, “ _ While I’m launching this satellite, I need as much electricity as we can muster. Do you unde- _ ” 

“Hi-yah!” The sound of the door being kicked in interrupted him. The man turned his head to see Tila and Jay enter the room. Most of the crowd parted, letting them through. 

“ _ What was that? West! What- _ ” Mc West hung up, putting his phone away. He turned his chair to face the intruders. 

“What are you NSR people doing? We aren’t getting enough electricity, and all you’re doing is partying!” Tila yelled at him. 

“Eh, Siapakah anda?” Mc West asked in an aggressive tone, “ apa yang awak buat di buaian saya?” 

“Um… what?” Tila asked in a confused tone. 

The Mc let out a groan, then repeated in english, “Who told you you could waltz inta’ my club, and antagonize me, Eh?!” 

“Who told you and your buddies that you could hoard all the power?” Tila yelled back. 

“The power that  _ I  _ made, I’m pretty sure I’m entitled to it,” Mc West said, looking the girl over, “Hey, wait a minute! I know you, you’re that little girl from the Lights up Audition… I see, you’re just angry you didn’t make the cut to be an NSRtist.” 

“What? No! That’s not what this is about,” Tila said, getting frustrated. 

“Oh, so angry.  You’re a lot like my lil’ brotha’ you know,” West laughed, “Sorry no one likes Pop anymore, but you can only get so far off being catchy.” 

“Ergh…” this guy was getting on Tila’s nerves, “W-well! What makes you think your music’s so good, eh?” 

That caught most of the crowd’s attention, as all of them looked to see how the Mc would respond. 

The man let out a hardy laugh, “Oh ho, is that a challenge?” 

“Maybe it is,” Tila said, as she and Jay took defensive positions. 

“Ok! I can get behind this,” West snapped his fingers. His chair raised from the floor on a platform, putting him above everyone else. Next Guard rails came up behind Tila and Jay, all of them forming a circular playing field. West took out a microphone of his own and music began to flood the room, “Get ready kid. You’re about to have the honor of a rap battle against the one and only… Mc West! Ewah!” 

**Tila, Feat: Jay VS: Mc West.**

West began to sway from side to side, the lights of the club reflecting his shadow onto the floor. 

“Eeeewah! You’re joking, you’re joking! I know this can’t be right. You mean to tell me this little, pink hooded girl wants to fight, Me? I’m Mc West, I'm the best, rapper above all the rest!” The man sang quickly, moving his arms to the beat. His shadow mirrored him, before seemingly rising, as two shadow hands sprang from the floor and attacked. 

Tila and Jay dodged the unexpected attack.

“I can attest, my rapping’ll leave ya stressed, trying to keep up! Stay on your feet my shadows are known to creep up!” West continued, more attacks came from the shadow hands. Tila sang a few notes, forming her liquid orbs which parried the attack back at the rapper. 

“No one can stop me, I’m unbeatable! Cannot, be, Defeatable! Always the first to score, that’s why if you fight the bull, you're gonna get the horns!” West let out another attack. When Tila dodged this one, he motioned the mic towards her. 

“Looks like it’s our move, kid,” Jay said, beginning to repeat West’s melody on his keyboard. 

“Ok…” Tila took a deep breath, and brought her mic to her lips, “West! You really think you’re the best? When you’re acting like such a big pest? How can you say that! You got a role in this city, to provide electricity, but instead you hoard it all? I’m warning you now, the bigger they are the harder they fall!” 

As she sang, her liquid attacks whipped at the shadows, pushing them back. West reacted with a flinch, clearly he could feel them, this gave Tila her strategy. 

“Mc, you think that you’re such a big star, enforcing the will of NSR, but believe me. They’re deceiving you like they deceived me, And all of Vinyl City! They don’t care for us, can you see? The only thing they care about, is their own greed!” Her music created another attack. This one hitting West so hard, he fell back into his chair. 

“Oof!” He wheeze on impact, “oh, Feisty girl. Better than you look.” 

“NSR’s dominance over Vinyl City ends today!” Was all Tila responded with. 

“NSR? Maybe. My music? Hehehe, No way…” Mc west chuckled as he snapped again. The guard rails moved back, expanding the battle field, “Guess now I can stop holding back!” 

The lights changed, now shining in front of West, projecting his shadow onto the wall behind him. The shadow shifted, seemingly taking the shape of a demonic bull. The music of the room changed to a deeper tempo. 

“Not gonna lie, you’re better than I thought, kid. So how about we turn the music up, kid! You and your buddy, tryin to give me a run for my money. I think that’s funny, but it aint gonna go that way, Honey,” West’s attacks were bigger now, his shadow hands slamming into the floor. Shockwaves ran through the floor, threatening to knock the duo off balance. 

“Brace yourself!” Jay said, leaping over the shockwave. 

“You’re facing the number 1, hey! Beat you, then we’re done, eh! You shouldn’t have come, hey! Oh, now this’ll be fun!” West laughed as his shadow smashed down on the ground again. 

Tila regained her balance, then began to her own second verse. 

“You shouldn’t be so cocky, ya know. There’s a lot of this fight that’s left to go. I’ll use the skill I’ve been honing, to stop all Nova’s Cronies, prove you’re all just phonies, that’s where this star is going,” The girl sang as her liquid attacked the shadow, causing Mc West to flinch again, “I didn’t wanna start this fight-” 

“Hey!” Jay piped up in accompaniment. 

“Just wanted to help make this right!” 

“Hey!” 

“Gonna bring back the Vinyl City Light!

“Hey!”

“The revolution starts tonight!” She finished as a final attack knocked West off of his pedestal. 

“Ugh!” He hit the floor. 

“Give up, because we accept your surrender,” Jay boasted in confidence, striking a pose. 

“That’s it!” West yelled, his temper rising, “I’m not letting some little girl best me!” 

“Dude, I’m sixteen,” Tila said, getting annoyed with being called a “little girl.”

For a finale time, Mc West snapped. Rather than grow larger this time, the arena began to fill with spikey, Bull-head statues. Next thing you know, the floor begins to rotate in two different directions. 

Finally, West’s shadow began to materialize around him, until he was a physical version of the image. The music reached a darker tone as the bull began the final verse. 

Tila gulped as she began to dodge the moving statue. 

“ _ Mc West, Mc West, better than all the rest. Mc West, Mc West, he’s the king, yeah he’s the best! _ ” the bull sang, using its massive hand to spin one of the rings of the battlefield faster. 

A statue was about to Jay, however before it could, he smashed it with his keyboard. It’s remains becoming ammo. 

“Load-and-shoot!” Jay said melodically, firing at their large foe. 

Even as it was shot, the bull continued to sing the same line, “ _ Mc West, Mc West, better than all the rest. Mc West, Mc West, he’s the king, yeah heas the best! _ ” 

“How much longer can he keep this up?” Tila asked, dodging another statue. 

“He’s getting desperate, keep it up!” Jay said, smashing it and using it’s ammo. 

The bull wasn’t leaving room for them to take over the melody like last time. It was only attack, either smashing into the floor, or spinning it faster. The only thing the two could do was keep on shooting. 

Eventually, the bull stopped singing, only able to hufff and puff. 

“He’s weakened! Now’s our chance!” Jay said. 

“Right, let’s rap this up!” Tila nodded, “Drop me a beat, Jay!” 

“Copy!” the white haired man replied, playing the chorus of ‘Currents of Love!’

After a deep breath, Tila sang, “1. 2. 3. PYYYYUUUUNNNNN!!” 

Those last notes became a shockwave so powerful, it knocked the bull into the air, and dissolving it, leaving only West. 

“Eeeeeeewaaahhh!” He yelled as he went flying, crashing through a window. 

“And I’m Sixteen, you hear me!” Tila yelled as he went out of sight, she let out a huff, “Man, that was a rush! Uh… thank’s for the help, Jay. I… do not think I could have done that on my own…”

Before the man had a chance to replied, they both heard a familiar voice behind them. 

“ _ Mc West. What’s going on over there?! _ ” A holographic screen of Nova had appeared. 

Tila turned to face it with a nervous look, and Jay with a confident one.

“The Mc is currently out of commission, can he take a message?” Jay said. 

“Uh… yeah!” Tila unsurely agreed. Still honestly intimidated by the large man on screen. 

“ _ Wait a minute… YOU! You’re the girl from the Audition! _ ” Nova said.

“Y-Yeah… and her manager!” Tila replied, standing at Jay’s side, “And neither of us are going to let you control this city anymore!” 

“ _ Hmm, a big claim. Are you really challenging the entirety of NSR? _ ” Nova said in a condescending tone. 

“Uh… yeah?” Tila replied, though a bit unsure. 

“ _ So, let me get this straight. It’s an amuteur perfrormer and some simplton she found off the street, against my music empire? _ ” Nova said, chuckling to himself, “ _ And here I was worried. Very well, I could use the entertainment. You want a fight? I say, bring. it. On. _ ” 

Tila’s worried look was replaced by a mix of determination and annoyance, “W-We will! We’ll put an end to your reign over Vinyl city!” 

“ _ Hehe, I’d like to see you try _ ,” Nova chuckled again, before the feed cut out, leaving the two alone. 

“So… it’s official, huh?” Jay said, looking down at the blue haired girl. 

“Well, come on… of course I’d need a manager to do this I… I’m not even sure what I’m doing next…” Tila said, punctuated by her stomach growling, “Cept maybe going home and getting a bite.” 

“Yeah… that sounds about right…” Jay said, looking at where the Mc had sat when they arrived. Something there interested him, “How about you head home for the night and rest. Meet me in the plaza tomorrow and we’ll talk about our next move. Sound good?” 

“Yeah…”Tila nodded, going for the door, “Thanks again for the help, Jay!”

“No problem, kid,” Jay smirked as the teen left the building. He walked up to West’s chair area, and picked something up. It was seemingly an ordinary vinyl sleeve… but regardless, Jay stashed it in his coat, then took his own leave….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the music for this is basically the instrumentals to Dk West encounter 3 and 2(in that order) with new lyrics by yours truly!
> 
> Also, for anyone who DOES know Malay, I apologize for briefly using google translate for West's lines.


	3. Vs EVE

**Chapter 3: Vs EVE**

By the time Tila finally reached her apartment, she was exhausted. Maybe it was a result of almost never exorcising(or going outside in general) and then exerting herself by fighting one of the five best artists in the city, but who knows. 

She quietly opened the door, hoping her roommates were asleep. When they eventually find out about what she did, it was bound to be a headache and a half. 

She quietly made her way to the fridge for a little, ‘Post-battle midnight snack,’ Grabbing some leftover chinese food from a few days prior. She did her best to stay quiet while heating it up. 

After retrieving her food, she then left the kitchen… only to find her efforts wasted and all three of her roommates blankly staring at her, making her feel like a deer in headlights.

“Um… hey?” Tila gave an unsure wave, hoping to whatever force over saw the universe they didn’t know what had just accrued with her. 

“So…” one of her roommates, Dodo, started. He had a light blue skin tone and snow white hair. He was the only one of the four not to wear glasses, “Mc west…” 

“Damn it…” the blunette girl cursed under her breath, “Look guys, I can explain!” 

“Does it have anything to do with that weird guy in the video with the fancy clothes?” Sofa, the largest of the teens asked. 

“Well… wait, video?” Tila said, confused. 

“Tila, over a thousand people were at the concert you hijacked, there's a ton of videos…” Dodo said. 

“AND ALMOST ALL OF EM HAVE GONE VIRAL!” Remi, the red-headed short one exclaimed, seeming more excited than the other two, “I swear, if this was a publicity stunt, it worked! People are talking about you all over the web!” 

“R-really?!” Tila looked as star-struck as him for a moment, before regaining her focus, “Wait, wait. I had a point.” 

“Which was?” Dodo asked. 

Tila took a deep breath, “look… NSR… they don’t really care about the little guys…” her roommates gave her unsure looks, “earlier during the blackout… all our backup power, it was going to the NSR elites! I… I can’t just stand by and let this city be run by people who’d do that!” 

After that explanation, the three boy’s let out sighs of relief. 

“See? I told ya she had a good reason,” Remi said. 

“And here i’d thought you’d gone off the deep end!” Sofa said, bear hugging the blunette, “Man i’m glad I was wrong!” 

“T-that’s great, Sofa…” Tila said under his crushing grip. “Please... let go.” 

“Hehe, Sumimasen,” the larger boy said sheepishly, releasing her. 

She gasped for air at being released, “thankyou…” 

“So… what about that weird guy?” Dodo asked. 

“Oh… that’s Jay, he’s my new agent…” Tila said, realizing she’d have to introduce them at some point, “He’s helping me with this whole ‘Music Revolution’ thing…” 

“Agent?” Dodo was about to say something, but Remi cut him off. 

“This is great! If you do what you did tonight again, your popularity is gonna skyrocket!!” the brunette cheered, “Didn’t we tell ya you had skills!” 

“Well, yeah that’s certainly a plus…” Tila said, a bit nervous to think of all those people watching her. She guessed she ignored it when against Mc West because she had a singular goal keeping her occupied. But now, the fact people would be watching was apparent.

She took a breath realizing what she’d gotten into. She’d told off Nova  _ to his face _ ! 

“Ugh, I need a nap,” She was already tired, thinking about this was going to give her a migraine. She walked to her room, letting out a yawn, “Oyasuminasai.” 

The three boys were now left alone. 

“There’s no way we’re letting her do this alone, right?” Dodo asked the other two. 

“Nope,” Sofa replied. 

“Not a chance,” Remi agreed. 

…

Ok, the sleep was definitely what Tila needed. When morning rolled around, she felt completely refreshed… and by that I mean she had to force herself out of bed and get some energy drinks.

“Ergh…” she groaned, getting herself a simple breakfast of cereal, the kind so packed with sugar it was basically guaranteed to send you to the dentist, of course.

With her not a meal at the coffee table, she slumped on the couch, flicking it on. 

The channel it was set to was apparently the news. She was going to change it, until she saw it was talking about her. 

“ _ Last night, an unexpected change in leadership occurred in Cast tech, as two previously unknown Artists overthrew Mc West’s authority in a musical duel, _ ” the yellow skinned anchorman said, a picture of last night appeared on screen, showing off Tila and Jay, “ _ However, new evidence suggests the ones responsible are Tila, a young indie Pop-star, along with her accomplice, a Talent Manager by the name of Jay. _ ” 

“Oh crap…” The blue-haired girl internally panicked. There goes the element of surprise! She was on the news, every other NSRtist had to have known about her now. Now who know’s what kind of defenses they’d have time to set up!

“ _ Despite NSR’s first loss of a district in years, CEO, Nova had this to say _ ,” The anchorman said, the image shifting to Nova at a press conference. 

“ _ The loss of the Cast-tech district is nothing more than a minor setback for NSR. Even without it, My launch of the NSR satellite went flawlessly, _ ” the image of the orb-headed man said, “ _ By my estimation, it will be on its intended orbital path within the week, which will mark a major mileston- _ ” 

Tila turned the tv off, sulking a bit “Great… Even when they lose they win…” 

With a bitter taste in her mouth, she pulled out Jay’s card, flipping it to the side with the number. She dialed him up, hearing a ringing sound.

“ _ That you kid? _ ” Jay’s voice answered. 

“Yeah. Did you see the news?” Tila said in an annoyed tone. 

“ _ Sure did. Most of NSR is rattled, even if Nova’s so Nonchalant, _ ” the agent said, “ _ Needless to say the other artists will be expecting us. _ ”

“Yeah… this isn’t gonna be easy,” The girl’s voice turned nervous as her mind went down the rabbit hole of what could go wrong.

“ _ Relax kid, I’ll have your back _ ,” Jay said assuringly, “ _ Plan’s still the same. Meet me at the edge of the plaza and we’ll plan our next move _ .”

“Right, meet ya there,” Tila said, hanging up.

She got off the couch and went to her room to get dressed, she didn’t wanna wear and  _ fight  _ in the same outfit two days in a row. She figured she’d get something practical for the challenge ahead. 

“Oh, good you’re up!” Remi said, seemingly popping up behind her, making the blue haired girl yelp. 

“Remi, what the heck?!” she scolded him. 

“I’ve got your new outfit ready!” the boy said with a grin, making her confused. 

“What do you mean ‘New outfit?’” Tila asked. 

Her friend took out a hanger holding an outfit similar to the one he’d given her for the lights up audition, however noticeably different. This one had a similar two piece design, mostly being white, however the left half of the outfit was made of pink fabric, and all around it were designs of pixelated, blue hearts. 

“I did some research on the NSRtists and worked through the night. I’ll give you a unique look for each fight!” Remi proclaimed, “Though I wish you gave me a heads up so I could have made one for MC west.” 

“Um… why do I need a new outfit for each fight?” Tila questioned. 

“You’re a popstar. Pop Stars are just as much  _ fashion _ icons as they are music icons,” Remi said, “People are gonna look at you and want to wear the things you wear. So, I designed what I’m calling ‘The Music Revolution Collection.’” 

“Do I want to know?” the blunette asked. 

“Basically, I’m making outfits for each of your fights, which I will then sell to the numerous adoring fans you’ll no doubt acquire!” Remi smirked, “Don’t worry, like 80% of profits are going to your cause.” 

Tila stared at him for a minute. 

“The other 20 is going into supplies,” Remi explained. 

“You’re doing this with or without my input, aren’t you?” She asked. 

“Pretty much,” the brunette shrugged. 

“Ugh, whatever,” Tila sighed, taking the outfit. She quickly ducked into her room and changed, coming back out wearing the over the top outfit, “It… certainly makes a statement.” 

“I modelled it after EVE. Since she’s the closest NSRtists to us, and the next on the leaderboard, I figured she’d be your next target,” Remi said. 

“ _ EVE _ ”, Tila thought. A digital, artsy, idol known for her synthwave music and eighties style aesthetic. She’d be tricky to deal with. Technically, she was just a hologram controlled by the real charter of her district. How was she supposed to fight a fictional character?

Oh well, she’d figure that out soon. 

“I gotta go,” Tila said, running towards the door. 

“Got it! I’ll wake the others up. We’ll text you the info I found on the web!” Remi called out as she got to the door. She shot him a thumbs up, before bolting outside. 

Tila didn’t live far from the festival plaza, It was honestly a short walk. As she moved down the streets she noticed commercials playing on several of the electronic billboards in this part of the city. 

Most of them featured EVE, advertising her new line of paint products. The character was split down the middle, the right half was rounded and white, while the left was angular pink. Her bottle blond hair flowed wildly, like spilt liquid. The digital diva had a black bodysuit, with mismatched blue and green leggins, a different pattern on each leg.

“Alright EVE, I’m coming for you,” Tila said to herself. 

Within minutes of arriving, Tila found her recently appointed agent standing in wait, looking over the edge of this ring of the city. 

“Jay!” she called out, running up to him. 

“Good to see ya, kid,” Jay gave a solute. Guess he was one of those guys, “Nice outfit by the way.”

“My friend insisted,” Tila replied, “So, then. We’re going against EVE next, right?” 

“Right on the money,” Jay nodded, before striking a dramatic pose, pointing to the Diva’s district in the distance, “But first, we have to get to Akusuka.”

“That’s… a long walk,” Tila said with a bit of a sigh. 

“Relax, kid. Now that we control Cast tech, I know a short-cut,” Jay said, walking up to a terminal. 

“Control Cast Tech?” the girl questioned. 

“When I was Doomsday’s manager, I picked up a thing or two about how this city works,” Jay explained, taking a vinyl sleeve from his jacket. The cover art showing off Mc West’s shadow bull, “Each charter in Vinyl City is given something called a platinum disk.” 

He opened the sleeve, taking out a record. He placed it in the terminal, pressing a button. When activated, the same music from last night’s battle began to play. 

“Now, sing a tune, will ya?” Jay said, gesturing her. 

“O...k,” The blue haired girl said confused, She let out a simple high note into her mic. 

In response, a metronome with a red light began to rapidly sway on the device. She felt the city shake as she sang. Buildings began to shift, forming another walkway. When she ceased her music, the sound of everything locking into place could be heard. 

“Welcome to Cast Tech,” Jay said with a grin, walking forward, “We can get to Akusuka from here.” 

Tila was awestruck. She’d shifted an entire section of the city! Now, the malaysian architecture stood side by side with the modern looking plaza.

“What the… how’d that happen?!” She asked, running to catch up with her manager, as they walked they passed a statue in Mc West’s likeness.

“That’s a platinum disk for you,” Jay explained, “The charters use them to manipulate the districts to their whims. If you have a platinum disk, congratulations you own it’s corresponding district.”

“Really, some vinyl records can do all that?” Tila questioned.

“Impressive technology, wouldn’t you agree?” Jay said as they walk on, “Unfortunately, NSR has all of them. Except for the one I recovered from Mc West…” 

“I get it, we take NSR’s platinum disks, they lose control of the city!” Tila said. 

“Right you are kid,” the agent smirked, “EVE’s bound to have a platinum disc on her as well. All we have to do is take it.” 

“About that…” the blue haired girl said, “how exactly  _ are _ we going to fight EVE? Last I checked she was a hologram. You can’t fight a hologram.”

“True, true. But behind every creation is a creator…” Jay said, as they reached the edge of the district. 

Akusuka was now in sight, the distinct white and pink of the district shining through the early morning. The sound of synthwave emanated from the area. 

“Alright, ready kid?” Jay said, preparing to jump. 

“Can we please take the elevator this time?” Tila said. Too late, he already jumped. The popstar groaned. If the NSRtists didn’t kill her, the fall damage would. 

She briefly looked over the edge, knowing any wrong move would likely be a night in the hospital. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She could do this. She prepared to jump. 

“You can do this… you can do this..” She repeated, she opened an eye, seeing the height again, “I CAN’T DO THIS!” 

She instead ran to the elevator, pressing the button to send her down. While the elevator was likely as fast as jumping, she greatly preferred it to… gravity. 

When the elevator hit the ground, she was met with Jay waiting for her.

“What took ya?” he asked. 

“Shut up,” was the only response he was given as Tila approached the concert venue ahead of them, Kura Kura Streaming hub. She pulled her microphone out, “Let do this.” 

“Right behind you,” Jay said. 

The duo ran forward, knocking passed security at the main door, and bolting inside. 

The inside of the hub was almost nothing like the outside. Everything inside were digital constructs. The marble flooring, the various confusing statues, the paint floating in midair… 

Tila had to hand it to EVE, her aesthetic was certainly… unique.

“Alright then… where’s EVE…?” Tila said looking around. 

“Probably up there,” Jay pointed out. Up at what seemed to be the top of the building was a security gate, decorated with EVE’s Album cover. Between them and that, were eight more security gates. Between each security gate were a number of security drones. 

“This is gonna take a while,” Tila sighed. 

… 

It did indeed take a while, as Tila was thoroughly exhausted as by the time they made it to the final gate. 

“FIRE!” Jay exclaimed, blasting through the image of EVE, allowing them to walk through.

“Took us long enough,” Tila sighed, looking around the area, “Man this place is trippy…” 

“Got that right…” Jay said, cautiously walking forward, his keyboard at the ready. 

“Greeting, my friends!” A third voice said, getting the two’s attention. They turned to see none other than EVE herself, seemingly doing yoga poses in mid-air, ‘Have you come to enjoy the spectacle of art that is my music?”

“Spectacle of art?” Tila said looking over the digital diva, “Um, no! We’re here to stop NSR’s oppressive reign over vinyl city and…” she paused, “Wait, why am I doing this?” 

“Hmm?” EVE raised an eyebrow. 

“I mean, she’s just a fictional character, a hologram! Why am I wasting my voice on something that isn’t even a real person?” Tila said. 

“Hey, watch the R word!” Jay said, “it’s very taboo in this district.” 

“The R word? Seriously?” Tila said, “are EVE’s fans really like that. I mean, I'm like a MAJOR weeb and I still acknowledge that stuff is impossible.” 

EVE didn’t seem happy to hear this. 

“I assure you, I  _ AM _ real, you pedestrian girl,” EVE spoke up, “After all, reality is subjective.” 

“Uh… I don’t think that’s right,” Jay replied. 

“Of course it is! Reality is made up of perspectives, and each perspective is unique. One’s reality may be completely different to another’s, but that doesn’t make them wrong,” EVE explained as she swayed through the air. 

“Um… how’d this become about the fundamentals of reality…?” Tila asked, confused. 

“Yeah, I feel like we’re getting off topic,” Jay agreed.

“Hmm, You still don’t understand? Verywell,” EVE said, striking a pose, “You leave me know choice. Open your minds, and gaze upon: THE EVE OF THE FUTURE!”

**Tila, feat: Jay VS: EVE.**

EVE’s music began to flood through the room. The pulsing, relaxing beat of a synth. The painting-like background of this digital domain began to move with the music as well. 

Tila actually like this music, it had a very chill sound to it, easy to listen to. 

EVE continued her mid air dance, floating just out of range of any attacks. The path ahead to her was soon not as straightforward, As the decorative statues of hands began to move on their own, clapping to the beat. 

If one were to mistime their movements, they’d end up a human pancake. 

“After her!” Jay yelled, charging forward, taking a leap over the first pair of hands, then barrel rolling under the second. 

Tila was impressed as she watched him gracefully dodge the ceramic hands. She ran to catch up, keeping careful track of the beat to avoid literally getting clapped. 

Soon, both Tila and Jay were within firing range again. 

“Hmm… you’re more resilient than I thought…” EVE said, looking the two over. 

“What, you thought a few hands could stop us?” Jay asked. 

“This may require a… different approach…” EVE put a hand to her chin. Her eyes glowed as she seemingly zoned out for a minute. 

… 

Meanwhile, the true ‘EVE’ readjusted her plan. The young woman at a high tech computer put her digital alter ego on stand-by mode. She moved over to her drawing tablet, beginning to quickly sketch something. 

  
  


“Yes, yes… lets see how they enjoy… this!” she said, slamming down on a button. 

… 

An icon of a pen appeared above EVE, before she was suddenly engulfed in a bright light. 

When the light faded, EVE’s form had now changed. Her hair now had blue highlights, and was now curlier. Her outfit now included a neon pink jacket and black skirt, as well as yellow tinted shades. Really leaning into the Eighties look. 

“Woah…” Tila said in shock at the sudden transformation. 

“Catch me if you can~!” the digital Diva said, floating away to a separate Island. 

“Hey, get back here!” Jay yelled, “How are we supposed to get to her?!” 

“I got this one, hold on!” Tila said, holding her hand out. When Jay grabbed her, she sung a low note into her microphone. Pink liquid appeared at their feat, sweeping them up and rushing after EVE. 

The liquid dropped them on the island and dissipated. More hand obstacles lay before them, some clapping like before, others in fists coming down at the ground. 

“Well, someones got a hand fetish,” Tila said, her and her manager charging forward once again. 

Jay was making quick work of the obstacles, until an unexpected attack came from EVE. She shot yellow  _ lasers _ from her eyes! The blast knocked the wind out Jay, he could still fight but the attack stung. 

“Ok, that’s just unfair!” Tila said, helping her manager up. The two quickly ran through the remainder of the hands, making sure not to get struck by another beam. 

The blue haired girl felt her phone vibrate, indicating a text message. 

“Ugh, not ti- Wait!” she realised, “My friends said they’d text me any information they could find online! Jay! Hold her off!” 

“Copy!” Jay said, ready to shoot back with his keyboard. He played a specific tone, and Tila swore his hair briefly turned yellow, “Collateral-DAMAGE~!”

A yellow rocket launched from his keyboard, seeking in on EVE, who dodged out of the way. 

Tila ducked for cover from the crossfire, taking out her phone and checking her messages. The one she had received was from Dodo’s phone, evidently this fight was being live streamed. 

“ _ We did some digging. Evidently, EVE’s digital persona is supposed to be invincible. It's nothing but hard light, so it can’t be harmed _ ,” the text said. 

Tila growled as she texted back, “ _ then how am I supposed to be her?!? ):( _ “ 

She then saw Jay dodge another eye beam, doing a good job of evasive maneuvers.

The blue haired girl got another text, “ _ Sofa says that Hardlight is like regular light. It needs to be projected from somewhere _ .” 

“ _ Find the projector, got it _ ,” Tila texted back. She put her phone away and began looking around, for anything that could have been a projector… she saw multiple lights on a support beam beneath EVE, projecting pink, white, blue and yellow lights…. Bingo. 

Taking advantage of the digital Diva’s distracted state, Tila ran close enough to attack. She let out a few notes, forming a hook of water. She swung it over to the lights, latching onto them. She pulled, ripping the projectors from their perch. 

As soon as she did, EVE faded out of the world, leaving a confused Jay. He saw Tila dissipate her hook. 

“Good job, kid,” he said, shooting her a salute, “Now let’s find the real EVE before she can try anything.” 

Tila nodded, and the two began moving deeper into the hub. 

…

As Nadia lost connection to her persona, she growled. She would not be bested today. She quickly drew up another design, but before pressing the button, she moved to another monitor. 

“ _ Downloading Protocol: Deadly Diva, _ ” the computer chimed as she brought up her back up projectors.

“I’m not done yet!” the woman yelled. 

… 

“I think we’re getting close,” Jay said as he and Tila continued to run down the false ground. 

However, a mechanical noise could be heard, and seconds later EVE reformed in front of them. 

“Oh great, you’re still here,” Tila said. 

“You pedestrians are getting on my nerves,” EVE Said in a threatening tone, even her digital face portrayed rage, “I underestimated your abilities before… I will not make that mistake again.”

“You’re all talk,” Jay said. 

“Yeah! I know your weakness!” Tila said. 

“Ah yes, the projectors. How clever,” EVE said, as four of said projectors came into view, “Take a good look. With what you’ll soon face, you’ll never get to them.” 

Before either could question her wording, the pen icon appeared once again. She was once again engulfed in light. When it faded, her form had once again changed. 

Now, she had six arms, her hair was flowing everywhere chaotically. Her outfit now appeared very ripped up, and her entire color scheme became darker. 

“Holy crap!” Tila yelled at the sight of the now monstrous EVE. 

“ _ You will r-r-regret your actions! _ ” EVE’s voice was now garbled up. She swung her arms in attack, attempting to crush them. 

“First a demon bull, now this?!” Tila said leaping out of the way, “how many more giant monsters are we gonna have to fight?!” 

“Don’t tempt fate!” Jay said, doding a hammer fist. As he landed he caught sight of one the projectors, “Go on the offense!” 

He began rapidly shooting at the projector closest to him, EVE began to glitch as he did. She swung down, attempting to stop him. The agent was able to dodge, signalling to Tila. 

She nodded, and began attacking the one nearest to her, singing a quick melody that gave even quirker attacks. 

“ _ ERgHhH!”  _ EVE glitched out again. She fired her eye lasers at the blue haired girl, who began to run away from them. Ironically, the lasers did hit the projector, doing damage to herself, “ _ AH-k-k-kA-A _ !” 

She took a step back. 

“I think it’s time we end this!” Jay said, rejoining his client. 

“Right you are, Jay!” Tila yelled, “Drop me a beat!” 

Jay once again played the chorus of Currents of love.

TIla took a breath, and sang “One, two, three,  _ Peeeeeeeaaace! _ ” 

With a final blast of sound, EVE was knocked into the wall behind her, shattering it a giant crash. When it was all over, EVE faded from the world again, leaving a gaping hole in the wall. 

On the other end of the wall was a computer lab of sorts, likely the control room for EVE. to reinforce this was the woman backed against the wall, who looked nearly identical to the character,(save for being smaller and more realistic.) 

Tila and Jay jumped into the hole, making the woman flinch. 

“Um… sorry about his,” Tila said, “we really didn’t wanna do this...” 

The two-toned woman didn’t respond, she just kept her eyes on them. 

“A-ha!” Jay said, taking a vinyl sleeve from the main computer desk, “Got the platinum disk. Let’s go kid.”

“Uh yeah…” Tila said, following him to the exit, she looked back at the woman for a sec, “By the way, I think EVE’s really cool… even if I don’t get your philosophical mumbo jumbo.”

The blue haired girl left with her manager, leaving Nadia alone… 

The two-toned woman instantly went for her phone. Her first instinct was to call Nova… no. If they were going in order, then  _ he  _ was next. She dialled up a number. 

“ _ Hello? _ ” a deep voice on the other end asked. 

“You need to prepare…” Nadia said, “They took my disk, Zuke.” 

The voice on the other end paused, “ _ thanks for the heads up. _ ” 

“Whatever you do, don’t underestimate them, they’re stronger than they look,” Nadia said, looking at the gaping hole in her wall, “I don’t want you hurt.”

  
“ _ Relax, Nadia, _ ” Zuke said, “ _ We can handle this. _ ”


End file.
